


What Do You Want

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is some absolutely shameless smut as a gift to a couple of my lovelies. Basically some sparring turns into rough sex because it's a trope I just adore.





	What Do You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/gifts), [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



The look on her face was nothing short of impassive as she spotted the shadowy man in the distance. Dusk had fallen upon the cliffs and crags of the island where she’d continued sequestering herself as she studied from the stolen books she’d stashed away on the Falcon. Her eyes narrowed as the figure came closer but refused to step out past the murky fog that further obscured his form from her.

“I asked you to come here. You don’t need to hide.” Her words carried little emotion past a brief hint of vexation. The man certainly did feel the need to make a dramatic entrance.

“How do I know this isn’t some sort of trap.” His words contrasted her even tone with an accusational one. 

“Strange, you’ve never been scared of me like this before,” she retorted, secretly pleased that her skills had impressed him enough for him to feel it necessary to use such caution. “Are you scared you’ve gotten rusty since the incident with Snoke?” 

He took a few steps closer to her and gritted his teeth. He didn’t enjoy the idea of her toying with him in such a way. “What do you want?” The words seeped from his lips slowly and menacingly. 

She closed the gap between them further before speaking again. “You once said I needed a teacher. Do you remember?” 

“Of course I remember,” he hissed. His fists clenched and his stance grew more defensive. He knew better than to believe that she was going to take him up on the offer now.

“Well I don’t need a teacher,” she said with an air of arrogance. “I’ve been studying from the ancient Jedi texts.”

His anger was being to seethe within him and he wondered if perhaps she’d lured him there for the sheer sake of tormenting him. That wasn’t her way though. Despite moments of belligerence, she’d never been one for abject cruelty so he couldn’t imagine just what she’d had planned. “So if you have the books, why are you wasting my time?” He didn’t want her to know just how intrigued he had become by the whole situation.

“Because books alone can’t train me. Books alone can’t hone my skills in combat. Only a worthy adversary can do that.” There was a glint in her eyes that was just barely visible through the thickening fog. 

“And you’re saying I’m that adversary?” He instinctively reached for his lightsaber at his hip but he didn’t make any further moves. He had no idea what she’d learned from the Jedi texts and he didn’t want to fall for one of their mythical mindtricks that Snoke had warned him of.

“I’m saying that I need someone who won’t go easy on me. Someone who won’t hold back. I need to feel like it’s a real fight and I know you’ll give that to me. Even if I will end up defeating you in the end.” There was a cocky little half-smile that he just wound him up further. He was now convinced that she was being purposely provocative. She was trying to ignite his link with the Dark Side so she could test her skills with the Light.

He hated to admit that it worked, and oh how well it worked too. He drew his saber and lunged towards her. She leapt back and drew her saber as well. They were now standing directly across from each other, simultaneously holding their defensive positions. Neither one wanted to make the first move so for a few moments their eyes met in a tense standoff. She concentrated as hard as she could and deftly lifted a boulder and dropped it perilously close to him. He side-stepped it with little effort and raced towards her.

“You’re pathetic if you think I didn’t see that coming. You’re predictable, Rey. Perhaps you’ve gotten worse since our last battle.” He lunged towards her once again and their sabers locked with a sickening crackle. He could feel the heat from the blade as he moved in on her. “The Force links us. I can sense your attacks before you even carry them out.”

Rey dodged his next couple attacks with nimble footwork and a few swift flicks of her lightsaber. She leapt up atop a small rock formation and sent a wave of debris raining down upon him. He reached his hand up and shielded the attack. “You’re not the only one who’s been studying.”

She was both impressed and miffed at how easily he was able to counter her attacks. Perhaps she wasn’t as far along as she’d thought. Rey was not about to give up though. She jumped down from her perch and once again locked sabers with the man. He decided to go on the offensive with a few brutal slashes that nearly cut right through her clothing. He let out a sickening battlecry as he gained further ground through a wave of viciously unyielding strikes against her.

Suddenly the sky opened up and an earth-shattering clap of thunder stopped them both in their tracks. The rain came down in a torrential stream that berated them with heavy drops. They locked eyes not knowing if the other planned on continuing the fight. A bolt of lightning connected with a small structure not far from them and they could immediately smell the scorched wood. 

Still they stood, each one fearing that the other might take the first opportunity to strike the other down. Rey was sure for a split second that she felt the slightest hint of movement from him and she ran towards him. She proceeded to gain back the ground she’d initially lost to him. She thought she’d heard him curse under his breath but with the winds picking up and the sounds of the rain beating down on the small island, she wasn’t entirely sure what she was hearing. 

The ground was beginning to soften and all at once, it seemed to give out from under them. The two of them toppled over in a heap and tumbled down the ravine to a grassy knoll below. They briefly engaged in hand to hand combat before Kylo simply decided to toss her over his shoulder. “I’ve lost my saber and you’ve clearly lost yours. We can finish this once the storm lets up.” His voice was gruff and he hauled her off into the nearest hut he could find. 

She flailed wildly and began punching his back, ordering him to put her down. He finally obliged once they were inside of the small bungalow. She looked up at him only to see him unceremoniously shedding his cape and robes on the floor.

“What the hell are you doing,” she asked indignantly.

“I’m not going to sit around in wet clothing.” He said it as though it was blatantly obvious which just riled her up more.

“I’m beginning to think that you just look for excuses to take your shirt off around me,” she said through pursed lips.

Kylo Ren didn’t answer. He simply laid his drenched attire out on the floor before turning to face her. Her cheeks had turned a rather bright shade of pink and she turned away in a huff mumbling something about having no sense of propriety.

“Your heart rate is elevated,” he stated calmly. She hated when he was calm. The untempered rage she knew how to handle but the rare moments of calm just unnerved her. She looked up at him and made sure to gaze at him for an excruciatingly long amount of time. 

Slowly Rey removed the very outer layer of her clothing and set it down beside his. “I’m not taking off anymore than this,” she said coyly, hoping he might try to egg her on a bit further.

He didn’t say anything else, he just kept walking towards her until they were standing toe-to-toe. With a gloved hand he brushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear. He was surprised that she hadn’t flinched away from his approach, or his touch. With his other hand he caressed her cheek gently and allowed his index finger to trace its way down her neck. 

Rey’s defiant look didn’t soften any despite her clear allocation of his touch. She leaned in close and brushed her lips against his ear. “I would have won that duel back there if it weren’t for the weather, you know,” she said in a deep rasp. She didn’t entirely know why she was giving into him and playing his little game but she couldn’t help enjoying herself.

His fingers wound around her throat but he only applied the barest pressure. His thumb grazed over her lips and she resisted the urge to flick her tongue over the leather that covered his hands. He ran his hand up to the back of her neck and caressed the base of her head. “No. I don’t think you would have.” His voice was a nearly inaudible whisper. He used his free hand to grip the small of her back and he brought her in just close enough that their lips were achingly close.

Part of her wanted to fight him right there to once again prove her prowess but she also was rather enjoying the position he had her in. She’d be lying if she said she’d never thought about him like that but she had never truly allowed herself to indulge in such reveries for too long either. She reached him behind him and gripped his hair in her hands. “Then prove it,” she said licking her lips.

He pressed his lips against hers with force and desire and he closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of having her in the way that has haunted his mind for months on end. Her lips were soft and inviting and he held her body against his as tightly as he could muster. Rey, still gripping his hair, parted her lips and allowed her tongue to tease his. 

She was practically digging her nails into his scalp, begging him not to break off their kiss. She felt her heartbeat racing wildly as blood coursed through her body causing her to nearly shiver in anticipation. He bit her bottom lip once gently and the a second time harder and she inadvertently loosened her hold on him as she nearly melted into him.

“Get those wet clothes off,” he ordered. This time she really did feel herself shiver and not from the damp clothes that were clinging to her body. She slowly removed them and let them fall into a pile on the floor. She stood before him in nothing but her undergarments and said nothing as she allowed him to gaze upon her.

He kissed her once again before he couldn’t hold back any longer. He unclasped her bra and nearly tore it off of her body. He then make quick work of her underwear, tugging them down off of her roughly. She tugged at the belt loops on his pants as she wordlessly begged for another kiss. Their lips met for a few brief moments before she was fighting to remove his pants and have him in the same position as her. 

Once he was freed from the rest of his clothes he pushed her up against a wall and nibbled his way down her neck. His hands caressed her breasts and he squeezed softly before pinching her nipples just enough to garner a reaction. Her gasps and moans of approval encouraged him to continue further. He trailed his tongue down her stomach, stopping just before he reached between her legs. 

A whine of display escaped her and she once again found herself gripping his hair, but this time lighter than before. She let her nails just barely touch his scalp as she ran her fingers through the thick locks of black hair. 

“What do you want?” He looked up at her from between her legs and she cursed him silently.

“You know what I want,” she shot back.

“I want you to say it.” It may have been the first time she’d ever seen him with even the barest hint of a smile. He was relishing in this little power play and she knew it.

“Please,” was the only word she could muster. She wanted him so badly she could barely think.

“Please what?” He wasn’t about to let her off that easily.

“Please...taste me.” The words ghosted from her mouth as though it took all of her strength to say them. 

Kylo thought about making her beg more but he figured he’d tortured her enough for the moment. He gripped her hips and buried his face between her legs. The sound she made when his tongue made contact with her clit more than made up for her barely discernible begging. She cried out as he began sucking on the sensitive bud while drawing circles over the tip of it with his tongue. Her moans filled the small hut and she struggled to remain upright as her knees were growing weak. 

He applied more pressure until her cried grew more earnest. He began teasing her opening with a single finger before allowing it to slip inside of her. He pushed a second finger into her and she began moving against them. He kept going until the sound of his name pierced the air around them. Her orgasm wracked her body with waves of pleasure and he was more than happy to continue his ministrations until he was satisfied that she’d had all she could take of such things. He looked up at her, his lips wet from her arousal and Rey cupped his face in his hands. She kissed him wantonly; enjoying the taste of herself on his mouth. 

She looked around for a flat surface, anything that could be used in place of a bed. She found a table and brushed the haphazard objects onto the floor with a single swipe of her arm. He lifted her up and placed her on the table. He stood next to the table and pulled her down so her legs were over his shoulders. He admired the view of her in such a position before holded his erection against her slit, teasing her just for a moment before entering her.

Rey closed her eyes and savored the sensation of being filled by him. She bucked her hips to meet his thrusts and he started slowly moving in and out of her. She moaned quietly as he took his time with her, entering her slow and deep. 

He loved the feeling of being inside her but he longed for more contact. He pushed himself away from her and then recentered her on the table before climbing atop it himself. He held her close and felt the warmth of her body against his own. His hands greedily explored her breasts once again and he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. He felt her nails raking down his back and he growled in her ear, “Harder.”

She dug her nails into him and he let out a ragged breath. He dearly hoped she would leave him at least a few scars to remember the night by. Something about the pain just made him grow even harder than before and he knew he needed to feel her from the inside once again.

He slid his cock against her; teasing her clit in the process before thrusting into her again. He entered her and this time took her fast and hard. She gripped his hips and closed her eyes and he nipped at her earlobe as he fucked her. He was truly enjoying having her beneath him, her body begging for him to keep going. 

She moaned his name again. “Ben, that feels so good. Keep going.” She liked ordering him for her own pleasure. It made her feel powerful despite that fact that she was completely at his mercy. 

The sound of their bodies hitting against one another and the precarious rocking of the table was the only thing either of them could hear. It even drowned out the sound of the storm that still raged just outside their window. Neither of them cared though. They were completely enraptured in each others’ movements.

“Keep fucking me just like that,” she demanded.

He did exactly as she asked and he kept up the pace until she once once again in the throes of orgasm. She could feel it from her core down to the tips of her toes. She was gasped for breath by the end of it and he looked at her with a smugly satisfied expression.

He scrambled off of the table and pulled her down to the floor with him. They rolled around together wrestling for a few moments until she was straddling him. She wasted no time taking the length of his cock inside of her and she raised and lowered herself onto him forcefully. 

“Touch me,” she commanded.

“Where?” He wanted to do exactly as she wished.

“Anywhere.”

His hands wrapped around her ass and he grasped her firmly, guiding her movements to the exact rhythm that he so desperately needed. Once she followed his example he ran his hands up her sides, over her stomach and back up to her swollen breasts. He parted her lips with his thumb and she sucked on it while riding him.

“I’m close,” he said with a sharp gasp. 

She kept going, until he felt his body release. It hit him with an intense feeling of pleasure that nearly caused him to forget how to breathe altogether. Rey climbed off of him and laid on the floor next to him, burying her face against his shoulder. 

He pulled her against him and held onto her tightly. He never wanted to let her go. He never wanted to not be able to feel her smooth soft back against his chest. In that moment, basking in the afterglow, he wanted nothing more than to remain there forever.


End file.
